


so get your shit together

by itsonlytime



Series: single [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Markjin, jackbum - Freeform, jaeson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlytime/pseuds/itsonlytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jaebum is still rude. and cold. but jackson might be crushing on him and the boy doesn't help very much since he shows up literally everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so get your shit together

jaebum parked his car right by the elderly reserved spots, near the market's entrance door. it was 8 p.m, a foggy tuesday night and he had felt the need to do get some groceries. he lived alone and doing things by himself had never been a big deal. people used to say he had a free spirit, detached in the best meaning of the word, independent.

his teacher's words still burned in the back of his head like an annoying alarm that wouldn't stop ringing, even if he set fire to it. "jaebum... you take good pictures son, but they're too good. they're too plain and clean and mostly just photos of the horizon, nature, and plants. connect with people, i want you to turn this flash onto people's faces. find someone who inspires you. take pictures because you feel a spiritual need too, not because the scenary is aesthetically pleasing."

it hurted him and he thinks about it every night before going to bed. at first he thought it was an absolut disrespect; his photos were amazing and teacher was blind as fuck. however, that's not what he concluded after a good time thinking and replaying the moment inside his brain.

to be honest the thing that hurt the most, was the fact that the old man did have some sense. jaebum always loved taking pictures of everything he saw; there's where the problem lies. everything, not everyone. not a single soul. he's been introspective like that for as long as he remembers, as far as his memories go back to.

don't get confused though. he knows how to have fun, be silly and talkative sometimes. it's a bit of a struggle to do that with people he doesn't know much about -a hard time trusting them too- but while with his close friends the boy's usually pretty relaxed and nice. the cold-bitch mask is exactly what it is: just a mask really. one he can't seem to get rid of.

the grocery store was rather empty, not all people liked to go to the market at night. that's why it was one of his favorite periods of the day to buy some food. he grabbed one pack of rice, some coffee and chicken fingers, he's been craving for those lately.

he was walking calmly through the sections, mind far away formularing ideas and coming up with possible plans to impress his teacher. that is, until someone stumbled upon him and almost dropped his basket, full of goods at this point.

"oh my god, shit! sorry!" the unidentified brunette boy apologized, getting down to pick up the rice package, which had fallen on the floor. thank god the plastic didn't tear itself apart with the shock.

"i'm really sorry..." he said, now standing up and facing him.

he seemed... familiar. he knew that face, he's seen those big puppy-like eyes somewhere before.

the boy did a double take, blinking twice while they still stood in front of each other not producing a single sound.

"do i um, do i know you?" the brunette boy asked bending his head to the right in doubt.

so yeah, he knew jaebum too by the looks of it. he had this baby face, fleshy rosy lips and round eyeballs. was wearing an oversized blue sweatshirt and a pair of navy jeans. jb couldn't help but notice he was... cute. small and sorta cute. that's more to add to the initial question: he knew him yeah, but from where?

-

jackson saw that slim good looking figure crossing through the market's hallways and yes, he was shameless enough to pretend as if he tripped onto his own foot in order to gain some attention from the rude jaebum. no, he wasn't a stalker or anything like that i swear. but he got fucking hungry during this lazy and rainy tuesday night, deciding in an impulse to get down and buy some snacks. what were the goddamn odds of finding jaebum there?

they haven't seen each other since last friday. by the way, mark won the contest and got 5 cards which allowed him and 4 more friends to enter the club for free on the period of 3 months. not that jackson was thinking that it was sort of a way of seeing jb more often, but you know, he's mark's friend. plus, it's free. so yeah, there was a slight possibility.

however, at this moment the most important thing was trying to keep his breathing calm and steady. pretend as if jaebum wasn't reading every inch of his face with complete attention. and also... pretending as if his facial expression didn't actually screamed something like "forgot where i knew you from". oh the shame. what if he says "yes, yes i know you" but without really meaning it?? what if he acts rudely and distant again, just nodding then walking away?? what if what if what if??????

he should've just walked away, god dammit. worst idea ever. note to self: don't ever stop a cute guy inside a grocery store. by the way, don't even THINK about doing that if he acts crude towards you some days before. on the good side though, he was very drunk that night so maybe that's the reason why it might be actually difficult for him to remember jackson.

"um, maybe...?" the taller boy breathed.

my fucking god he can't even lie properly, without getting the "done with your bullshit" expression out of his face. ugh. rude.

"i don't know, you seemed familiar to me. what's your name?" if he's gonna play it hard, then jackson's on the game. and to win.

"it's um, jaebum. this is weird," he mumbled under his breath. "you seemed somewhat familiar to me too."

"well i guess that makes two of us," he stated, forcing a small grin. "anyway, i gotta finish my grocery list and everything." he backed away, waving goodbye and entering the next section as fast as he could.

nice. he tried to pull some conversation out of jb just to get a bucket full of cold water thrown right into his face. of course he wasn't going to remember jackson. he should've known that, boy was too drunk. wasn't even his fault, at least not completely. alcohol damages your memory and brain, fuckity fuck. he just wanted to open a big whole on the ground and hide his face there never coming back up again.

"at least i'm gonna treat myself with some ice cream" he thought, making his way into the freezer section.

lots of delicious looking colorful flavors, but jackson's hand directed itself towards the same one as always: cookies'n'cream was his favorite. best thing human beings have ever created after the heater.

"excuse me," a hand gently touched his right shoulder. "what is your name? i didn't get to ask..."

are you kidding me? no, seriously jackson was definitely gonna KILL him. this fucking idiot motherfucking stupid asshole. breaks all the hopes jackson had on trying to talk with him, then has the audacity to COME BACK and ask him for his name. the frezeer section was so damn cold but his body was getting hotter by the minute. idiot even fucking caressed his shoulder oh my god he hates him.

"i'm jackson." he murmured, heart beating like a fucking sledgehammer.

"oh, nice." he paused "i was hoping your name would ring a bell but my memory sucks. i'm sorry."

"no, it's okay. i'm not sure where i know you from either. it was nice meeting you though jaebum." he was hyperventilating by now.

"nice meeting you too jackson." he grinned with his lips closed.

lord, he was beautiful. his plain face was beautiful, his smile was breathtaking.

"that's my favorite." he pointed towards the ice cream in jackson's hand.

what the fuck does he think he's doing. was he seriously trying to make some conversation with him? he definitely hates jaebum and hates him very much. sweating like a pig and heart throbbing so hard and fast it could probably burst out of his chest. and he only knew him for 5 days.

"really? it's my favorite too." he replied, placing it on his shopping basket.

they stood in silence, not saying anything. the only sound that could be heard was the refrigerator's engine working.

"yeah well... gotta go now, see ya."

why. does. he. gotta. be. such. an. asshole. at least choose a side to play because he acts like a total idiot then tries to make small talk and then acts rude all over again. not that saying goodbye was something rude but... jackson didn't want him to leave okay? why did he had to fucking leave already. god knows when they'll see each other again.

and NO he wasn't gonna ask for his phone number. too much embarrassment for one day already. and also, he didn't actually remember jackson very clearly, and asking for someone's number in a MARKET is kinda weird i guess.

jackson trailed the other boy's way towards the cashier and then out of the shop. he was so damn fine and truth is: jackson hadn't been with anyone since he got here. a few man kissed him in the club -a few tried a little more by offering some money in return, although he said no- but that's all. he didn't even know their names. no pretty boys at college as well, at least no one he was interested in. no one.

"aghhh" he groaned as jaebum entered his car and turned the key. he was leaving. fuck.

"okay now, focus. you came here to buy FOOD, not to cry over a hot guy." he thought to himself while palming his face.

  
-

  
"this friday? are you serious?"

"yes, why? can't you go jack?" jinyoung asked at the other end of the line.

"i don't think so... boss would never let me miss a friday. not unless i'm sick or something."

there was a silence, both trying to formulate a plan.

"oh my god. what if you tell him that you're coming down for work??"

it was a good idea after all.

"um... could work. but what's about this party again?" jackson asked, adjusting himself inside his covers.

"it's yugyeom's birthday baby. he's my close friend i've talked about him before haven't i?"

"oh, right right. i'll talk to boss then and i'm gonna let you as soon as possible okay? but um... i'll have to charge for my 'services' otherwise no deal."

"of course we're gonna pay you."

"okay then... bye jinyoungie."

he hanged up and checked the hours. midnight o'clock. it was sunday (well, now monday). difficult week this one. apparently his co worker ricky isn't doing very well at rehab. jackson had 4 papers to finish this past days and hand in to his teachers. carmen almost got fired. and, like that wasn't enough already, that tuesday night's events were still playing inside his head. cookies'n'cream. damn.

 

-

 

the bedside alarm marked 7 a.m. producing a high pitched sound, that woke jackson in a scare. he fisted it with his left hand while trying to slowly open his eyes. it was so fucking cold he felt as if his feet turned into ice cubes. "whoever's up there, just help me get up." he mentally asked.

the clock stroke 7:10 a.m. with another loud ring and the boy had no option but open his eyelids and face the cold morning breeze escaping through the gaps of his courtains. he took a nice warming bath and proceded to find some decent clothing to wear today without freezing outside.

a black sweatpant and a nice warming pink hoodie over his usual white long sleeved shirt would do. he checked himself in the mirror making some awkward, however necessary poses. because after all, you can never know if you'll meet a hot guy walking down seul's streets right?

the hot chocolate slid through his pharynx warming up his body and helping him wake up. the boy picked his leather bag which was lying on his sofa since he threw it there last friday. he trailed his way towards the front door on small steps, closing it softly on his way out.

  
-

  
"what do you mean we're moving out of this building?" jackson asked his classmate, still lost.

"yeah, it's under some reforms. remember the sixth floor? was completely falling to pieces. it's like this college's first construction."

he exhaled. their usual building, where they had most classes was being interdicted. it was indeed old and some of its rooms and floors were literally crumbling.

"where to now then lee?" he asked her.

"well i saw the new schedule and it says that we're supposed to have some classes there now." she pointed towards their northeasterly direction, they were at the main square.

"at the fine arts building?"

"yeah i think so. we should go now otherwise hyeon will kill us for being late to her class."

the boy nodded and both started walking. they never really had classes there, and the place was real big. knowing himself, jackson would probably get lost until he could get used to its new hallways.

"we should check the schedule here to confirm the class' number and floor." lee said while passing her card through the ticket gate.

there was a big mural on the left side of the main entrance, lots of warnings, messages, test's results and of course the classes' schedules.

"here. it says 4th floor room 49." she read out loud.

"okay, i'll go to the bathroom quickly, just a sec." jackson said, pointing his index finger to the main bathrooms by their right side.

the restroom was big, filled with paintings -go figure, fine arts people- and had a gentle essence of eucalyptus, probably from the cleaning products.

it was all normal and ordinary. that is, until he saw, through the big mirror a guy backing away from the urinals to wash his hand by the sinks, where jackson was standing.

it was him. what the fuck, honestly. universe's gotta be kidding. he was wearing a black top with a grey cardigan that ended near his knees. it also had little white details.  
cute. and of course, a black ripped jeans and black sneakers. why was he so fucking gourgeus, why?? jaebum finished washing his hands and walked out of the bathroom never noticing jackson's presence eyeing him quite sorely. and he was so shocked that didn't even think about stoping him to say hi.

"should i... follow him?" he thought to himself, afterall, it is always good to know what your friend's friend studies at college right? super duper necessary.

he checked himself again at the mirror, fixing his hair and pants, then left walking on fast steps. jackson reached lee and could still see jaebum by the stairs, searching for something inside his shoulder bag. perfect moment to pass across him without being noticed.

"you're back-" lee started, but was interruped by jackson who pulled her by her hand.

"c'mon!" he said, steps becoming faster now.

the two of them reached the stairs and the girl had a confused look on display. jackson gestured with his hands, trying to say something like "i'll explain later." he passed by you know who -still looking for something on his bag- and started climbing the stairs. he wanted jaebum to see him. see if he would say hi or something or just play the cold bitch like most of the times.

lee kept staring at him waiting for explanations. he hid his thumb and pointed to the space behind them. jaebum was some stair steps away from them and the girl shamelessly turned her head around to look. she hid a laugh with her right hand while looking at jackson again. damn, that was so obvious.

"shut up!" he murmured as discreetly as he could.

they continued in silence, no one producing a sound. 4th floor. both walked inside the hallway, but jaebum continued climbing the stairs. good to know. he studies somewhere up there.

"is jackson wang crushing on someone??" lee joked.

"oh my god stop, i hate you." he grinned awkwardly.

"you want to know something?" she asked, mischievous look on her face.

"what?" the boy crossed his arms.

"he was staring at you as you climbed the stairs. staring at your butt to be more specific."

"jesus christ don't lie to me lee yeong."

his stomach just fucking twiched. my lord. what the fuck is this oh my god what if this is true... fuck jackson doesn't even know what to do but he's on. he's going to seduce that motherfucker one way or another, he has no choice.

"why would i lie to you? i'm trustworthy okay." she slightly hit his butt. "he couldn't help but stare at this masterpiece."

"stop it or i'll tell bora that you're crushing hard on her." he palmed his face in embarrassment.

the girl laughed out loud.

"you wouldn't dare. now let's get to class unless you wanna persue your newest passion down this building's corridors."

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!! pt.2 already yup. idk i'm feeling inspired these days, go figure. hope you like it!!


End file.
